


MiMo

by JiJokerSeokPrince



Category: Feel Special - TWICE (Music Video), Like OOH-AHH - Twice (Music Video), TT - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Graphic Description, Idols, Imagination, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, Intense, Mentioned Hirai Momo, One Shot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short, Short One Shot, Smut, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiJokerSeokPrince/pseuds/JiJokerSeokPrince
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 7





	MiMo

It was another tiring day for twices’ Momo and Mina, because of their hectic schedules and photoshoots, they decided to stay at a nearby hotel where their pictorials were shot.

It was already past 11 pm and the two are still awake, one still playing with her phone in a checkered print maroon silk pajamas, while the other was looking at the hotels’ bathroom mirror taking pictures in a rose pink silk almost see-through pajamas.

“ya momoring. What are you doing?” as the younger girl approached her and stood beside her, pressing in as to get in the photo.

Continuing with taking pictures, with both on the shot now. Suddenly Momo played music and they danced while taking a vid. Having a little fun momo took out alcohol from the hotels’ minibar.

“let’s send this to the others, they’ll be so jealous” as momo continued to dance, mina was a little tipsy pressing in a little closer to the older girl moving along the music with her body, moving her body closer with the other. As soon as the other realized what was happening, she too was into it, facing each other while moving their body, each movement caressing the other. Maybe it was because of the alcohol but they can feel a little heat rising from each other.

Getting a little into it momo grabbed mina by the waist and started waving her body into the latter, every movement making it a little harder than the last. As momo was moving mina placed her hand beneath momos silk top pajamas filling each and every inch of momos abs caressing it first with her fingers each line of the abs each inch until she was moving her hand upward, while the other was behind momo caressing her ass.

As they were filling each other, momo started kissing minas' clavicles. Kissing it softly with her lips leaving a mark with each kiss, having her hand reaching minas back and unhooking and removing minas bra, letting it fall in the ground.

As momo looked at the younger girls’ eyes, it was as if the latter was signaling her to continue don’t stop, let's do this. As she was looking at minas eyes, she kissed her in the lips passionately letting her soft lips clash with each other kissing like there is no tomorrow, breathing started getting heavier as momo inserted her tongue inside minas mouth, whit this a reaction was seen in minas eyes, but this was nothing compared to when she and chaeyoung did it in their dorm. As mina started to play with momos tongue her hand was already in momos breast fondling it massaging it playing with it, using her fingers to play with her nipples starting from the areolas spinning her finger towards the nipple playing with it until it hardened. Signaling her to play with it more caressing it, massages it until momo moaned out of pleasure moaning every minute they kissed feeling the heat within their body rising.” Mmhhh…. Minaya…more…play with me more!

Mina breaks their passionate kiss. As she removes her lips from momo, revealing their lips glistening with their mixed saliva. As they separated only heavy breathing was heard.

Mina started unbuttoning momos pink silk pajamas, from the bottom she continued to reveal momos porcelain skin, revealing her abs, that Mina strokes every time she unbuttons momos top. As she undid it all momos pajamas slid off her white soft skin all mina can see now is her huge melons with pink perked up nipples from excitement, as she caressed momos body. Momo started lowering her hand into mina pajamas feeling her already wet laced underwear as she lowered her hand she can feel minas body getting hotter as she continued, as she felt minas shaved plump wet vag she started massaging its lips, playing with it, stroking back and forth teasing her, every touch mina felt in her knees making her weak every touch mina moaned with pleasure. “ugh… ahhh…shiitt...don’t tease me put it in…. ughh..ahhhh….fuck mee….”

Momo went closer to minas left ear as mina collapsed in her knees and whispered “that’s not How we taught you mina-ya. Say it properly and I’ll make you feel good…”

“ahhh…shittt…Fuck mee please…place it in mommy…make me feel good…. I’m already yours…ughh… ahhh…. shit. please” as she said those words momo inserted her fingers in minas hot moist vag. Inserting it slowly in feeling her moist inside signaling for more,increasing her pace every insertion fingering her harder and harder. Filing it embrace her finger every time she places it in.”ughh…ahhh..mhmmm…shit yes faster…ughh fuck me more I’m gonna cum momoya” as mina was about to cum, she removed her finger and licked it, tasting minas love nectar that she made.” Weyo?” as mina asked momo, she lowered her head and placed her face in minas crotch kissing its lips licking her wet, hot, moist slit. As momo was doing that mina grabbed momo's head moaning asking for more. Momo started inserting her tongue, tasting every bit of mina eating her hearts contents “ahh…fuck…mhmmm..yemhmm” all mina could do is moan in pleasure, caressing her breast and filling herself being eaten by momo. “fuck...yess…more..ughhmhh…shit…I’m..gonna…ahhh…ahhh..mhhh..haa..haa” as momo passed herself she felt a gush of fluid thru her mouth, it was minas love nectar, as mina was still Cumming momo drunk some of her juices. As she finished down there she crawled up to the exhausted mina.

“ya, gwaenchanha?” momo asked mina while playing with her breast

“ne…ahhhaaa…that was…. nice…haha…ahh.ahhh”

“chaey will be so pissed when she sees this…hahaha”

“what you took a video?”

“yah aha, don’t worry I don’t have anyone in my contacts beside us members anyway”

…

……

……... (Msg sent to HecchulOppa)

-HeechulOppa Replied: yah Momo-ya when are you cumming back?


End file.
